


Stop Teasing

by EchoSiriusRumme



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Dorm Showers, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Risking Getting Caught, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, handjobs, public showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: Steve had a rough day, but his boyfriend was more than willing to help ease some of that tension.  Now if only he'd stopteasing!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Stop Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1/31 for Kinktober 2020. I'm picking and choosing prompts from two different lists, which can be found in the series summary. Hope you enjoy this first fic! :D

Steve gasped softly as Thor wrapped a big, warm hand around his dick, flushing when the sound seemed to echo through the dorm’s showers. He could feel Thor smile against his neck, the scratch of his beard causing a shiver to go through his body. “Shh Steven,” Thor whispered, nipping along Steve’s throat playfully. “You don’t want the RA to catch us, right?”

Steve shook his head, clenching his lips tight in the next second when Thor’s fingers moved down to cup his balls. His hips twitched forward against his will, and he brought his hands up to grip at Thor’s shoulders. His boyfriend only grinned at him, the sadist, unphased while teasing Steve when he had promised some quick relief after the day Steve had.

_‘In fact…’_ Steve used his hold on Thor to bring him close, holding back another groan at the feeling of Thor’s body sliding against his own. Their lips crashed together, and Steve wasn’t above playing dirty to get what he wanted. The moment Thor opened his mouth for a breath, Steve thrust his tongue inside. He licked at the roof of Thor’s mouth, _loving_ the way Thor groaned, the deep rumble against his chest incredibly hot.

Steve almost forgot that Thor’s hand was now trapped between their bodies, jolting when one of Thor’s fingers crept back to rub against his hole. Steve gasped against Thor’s mouth, moving his hips to try and get more of that lovely friction so he could finally come. He groaned in frustration when Thor decided to move his hand instead, and reached up to pull at Thor’s hair.

“Enough,” Steve said firmly, disregarding the fact that he was grinding continuously against Thor’s washboard abs. “You promised me an orgasm, so get to work,” he said, grabbing Thor’s hand and bringing it back between their bodies to his cock. His head thunked back against the wall when Thor finally started stroking him in earnest, and Steve lifted a leg to wrap around Thor’s hips.

He had just pulled his boyfriend closer, about to help bring him off too, when footsteps sounded from the hallway. Steve froze, making eye contact with Thor, who had stopped his ministrations but whose expression he did not like one bit. The other student entered the showers, whistling, and Steve realized that it was one of their friends, Clint. The shower a few stalls down turned on, and Clint started humming as he went about getting clean.

Steve started lowering his leg, not wanting to get caught, when Thor suddenly wrapped a hand around his thigh. Steve looked at Thor with wide eyes as his boyfriend pulled it back up to his hip, feeling a flicker of _heat_ deep in his stomach when he realized Thor intended on finishing this anyways. He met Thor’s lips easily as he stepped forward, pressing Steve further into the shower wall and slotting their cocks together nicely.

Steve muffled his groan against Thor’s chest when Thor wrapped his other hand around their dicks, stroking them steadily. Steve _desperately_ wanted him to go faster, but knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep quiet. As it was, he didn’t realize he was almost biting his lip clear through until Thor distracted him with a kiss.

Steve felt as if he was teetering on the edge of a cliff, needing just a _little bit more_ , whispering, “Close, Thor. _Please_ ,” he breathed, tucking his face into Thor’s shoulder.

On the next upward stroke, Thor increased pressure ever so slightly, brushing his thumb along their slits and Steve was gone. He bit Thor’s shoulder in an effort to silence his groan, but he also couldn’t care less at that point. Sweet ecstasy filled his veins, all the pent up energy and tension from the day leaving his body in one fell swoop.

Thor slowly lowered his leg, and Steve felt like sliding to the ground, his knees jelly after that climax. Tuning back into the world, Steve listened carefully and sighed in relief when it seemed Clint hadn’t realized what had been going on a few stalls over. He laughed breathlessly, throwing his arms around Thor’s neck and kissing him until his head spun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and you'd like to see more, subscribe to the series! I haven't finished them all yet, but I will be finishing all 31 days (even if I do end up going over a litte). Comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
